Amistoso Romanticismo
by SebastianDavid2543XD
Summary: McGee y Gretchen están sintiendo algo raro del uno al otro, tienen aventuras, pero... ¿También habrá odio?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Amistoso Romanticismo<br>**_

_Capitulo 1 ~_

Era un día normal normal,como cualquier otro. Los tres campistas estaban con Armand, aprendiendo a tejer.

"Está bien, campistas, es hora de mi baño, así que me voy." Armand les dice a sus campistas con felicidad

"¡Está bien, Armand!" Gretchen le responde.

Armand se va a su cabaña para su baño. Eran las 5:30pm y después de que Armand se fuera los tres campistas se aburrieron.

"¡Estoy taaan aburrido!" McGee comenta gimiendo

"Yo también..." Squirt añade

"Y yo... me siento un poco cansada..." Gretchen dice en un tono de voz bajo

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás cansada?! ¡Vamos, Gretch! ¡Aún es de tarde!" McGee dice, tratando de convencer a Gretchen de no dormirse aún.

"¡Sí! ¡Sólo las gallinas duermen ahora!" Squirt añade al argumento de McGee

"No lo sé, chicos... No me siento muy bien... Tengo calor..."

Gretchen se sienta en su cama y se quita los zapatos, entonces se acuesta en su cama lentamente y McGee y Squirt se preocupan.

"Erh... ¿Gretchen? ¿Estás bien?" Squirt le pregunta a Gretchen

McGee se acercó a ella y colocó la mano en su frente. "Está caliente... Squirt, ves a buscar a los consejeros..."McGee le dice a Squirt a lo que este dice: "Como mandes, McGee" y pone la mano en la frente como un soldado y va en busca de los consejeros.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" McGee pregunta preocupado

"Sólo... sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo..." Gretchen le responde con una voz débil, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y tierna. De repente, los consejeros llegaron junto a Squirt.

"Oímos que Gretchen se sentía mal." Sawyer comenta viendo a Gretchen preocupado.

"Creo que tiene fiebre..." McGee le dice señalando a Gretchen

Rosebud pone el termómetro en la boca de Gretchen y La raya roja llega hasta arriba.

"Vaya que sí tiene fiebre..." Rosebud dice y todos se preocupan

"¿Estará bien?" Squirt le pregunta a Rosebud

"¡Claro! Con mucho descanso y sopa de pupu de pollo."

"Agh" Gretchen dice sacando la lengua en señal de asco

"Entonces, volveré a mi baño... ¡Hasta luego campistas!" Armand exclama saliendo de la cabaña de los campistas

"¡Nos vemos!" Squirt exclama

Entonces los consejeros se van a sus cabañas, y McGee y Squirt se fueron a cambiar a sus pijamas, esta vez en otra cabaña, y Gretchen en la que estaba, pero se demoró más tiempo de lo usual. McGee y Squirt ya estaban listos y la estaban esperando afuera. "¿Gretch...? ¿Estás allí...?" McGee pregunta dudoso y en eso Gretchen abre la puerta lentamente.

"¿Por qué demoraste tanto?" Squirt le pregunta a Gretchen

"Me siento muy débil..." Gretchen le responde con una voz muy baja, pero a la misma vez tierna entonces McGee ayudó a Gretchen a volver a su cama.

"Gracias, McGee..." Gretchen dice y McGee le sonríe y el se vuelve hacia su cama y todos se van a dormir.

**_Al otro día~_**

McGee y Squirt se levantaron para comenzar el día, pero Gretchen seguía dormida en su cama.

"¿Gretch...?" McGee pregunta para averiguar si su amiga estaba despierta pero Gretchen todavía estaba acostada durmiendo en su cama, McGee coloca su mano en la frente de ella. "¡Ya no tiene fiebre!" McGee exclama "¡Viva!" Squirt exclama. McGee ahora está alegre, esta vez vez su mejor amiga lo va a estar acompañando en las aventuras que van a tener este día. Segundos después Gretchen se despierta y se sienta en su cama.

Gretchen: -Bosteza- ¡Buenos días, chicos!

"¡Buenos días, Gretchen!" McGee y Squirt exclaman al coro.

"Y... ¿Como te sientes?" McGee le pregunta. "Me siento mejor, gracias..." Gretchen responde. McGee le sonríe a Gretchen y ella a McGee, y Squirt sólo los ve.

"Entonces... Creo que... me voy a cambiar..." -Gretchen dice sin despegar la mirada hacia McGee-

"Está bien... ¡Vamos, Squirt!" McGee exclama vigoroso

McGee y Squirt salen de la cabaña y se sientan afuera a la espera de Gretchen.

"¿McGee, te pasa algo?" Squirt le pregunta a McGee

"¿De qué hablas?" McGee le pregunta extrañado "Bueno, no te enojes... pero he estado viendo que hay algo entre Gretchen y tú hay algo..." Squirt comenta y cuando Squirt dijo eso McGee ruborizó demasiado y no dijo nada.

"¿Y bien...?" Squirt le pregunta de nuevo y de allí sale Gretchen con sus ropas normales interrumpiendo la conversación de Squirt y McGee sin intensión.

"Hablamos después, Squirt..." McGee dice y entra a la cabaña, cierra la coloca su oído en la puerta para escuchar y Gretchen se sienta junto a Squirt.

"Hey, Squirt, ¿De qué estaban hablando McGee y tú?" Gretchen le pregunta a Squirt con curiosidad.

McGee, al escuchar esto, se cambia DEMASIADO rápido. "Oh, no es nada" Squirt responde con una sonrisa en su cara

"Oh, vamos, Squirt, dime!" Gretchen suplica y en eso McGee sale de la cabaña rápidamente con sus ropas normales.

"¡Whoa! ¡Fuiste demasiado rápido!" Gretchen exclama y McGee sonríe falsamente.

"¡Mi turno"" Squirt exclama y entra a la cabaña para cambiarse. McGee y Gretchen se miran unos 5 segundos y se sientan afuera, por un momento todo pareció incómodo, pero...

"McGee, ¿de qué hablaban Squirt y tú?" Gretchen pregunta con mucha curiosidad, sí, más que la anterior.

"Ahh... No es nada... sólo..." McGee tartamudea y mira hacia todos los lados para crear una nueva conversación, pero se demoró mucho.

"Ya veo..." Gretchen dice en voz baja y aparta la mirada. En eso sale Squirt de la cabaña con sus ropas normales.

"¡Ya estoy listo!" Squirt exclama y los tres se van a desayunar.

_En el comedor~_

Los tres campistas se sientan y esperan el desayuno (asqueroso) de Rosebud.

"¡Buenos días, campistas" Rosebud exclama "¡Buenos días, Rosebud!" Los tres campistas exclaman al coro.

"¿Que nos obligarás a comer hoy?" McGee pregunta un poco disgustado

"Oh, es un nutritivo desayuno de baba de caracol... ¡Disfrútenlo!" Rosebud exclama y vuelve a la cocina.

Mientras McGee y Gretchen se quejaban por el asqueroso desayuno, Squirt empieza a comer.

"¿Como te puede gustar eso?" McGee pregunta

"... No tengo idea..." Squirt responde y sigue comiendo.

Entonces, McGee empieza a comer lentamente y Gretchen le sigue el paso. Luego, entra Sawyer.

"¡Buenos días campistas!" Sawyer exclama "¡Buenos días, Sawyer!" Los tres campistas dicen al coro.

"Hoy... Los llevaré al lado izquierdo del bosque" Sawyer dice vigoroso.

"¿Que eso no lo hicimos ayer?" Gretchen pregunta un poco confundida.

"Ayer fuimos a la parte derecha" McGee dice.

Entonces, Sawyer espera a que los campistas terminen desayunar, para que se laven los dientes y se puedan ir.

_En el bosque~_

Todo caminaban viendo sus alrededores. "Tengan mucho cuidado, campistas. Estas plantas pueden ser mortales" Sawyer dice mirando y señalando las plantas. Obviamente, McGee no escuchó y se acercó a una de ellas. Sin que se diera cuenta, esta intentó comerlo

"¡McGee! ¡Cuidado!" Gretchen exclama y corre hacia él. Ella lucha con aquella planta defendiendo a McGee, después de unos segundos la planta se calma, pero le da un mordisco a McGee en el trasero. Resulta que, este cae en los brazos de Gretchen. Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

"Gracias..." McGee dice en voz baja

"Denada ... pero..."

"¿Si...?"

"Ya te puedes separar de mí..." Gretchen dice en voz baja. "¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Perdón!" McGee exclama. Aquel momento fue incómodo para aquellos dos, tanto, que McGee se colocó junto a Squirt y Gretchen se fue del lado de Sawyer.

"¿Y bien...?" Squirt le pregunta en voz baja. Por otro lado, McGee no pudo contenerse y confesó: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Mira, no sé que me está sucediendo, pero es algo muy extraño... Es algo que, creo que jamás lo había sentido por alguien... Creo que... Gretchen me gusta..."

"¡Viva!" Squirt exclama susurrando

"Pero prométeme que no se lo contarás A NADIE"

"Lo prometo..."

McGee y Squirt se pone al paso de Sawyer y Gretchen, cuando de repente aparece un monstruo de tres cabezas color rojo que bota humo por la boca.

Todos gritan y salen disparados por diferentes partes. El monstruo quemó 1/4 parte del bosque. Al fin, el monstruo se calmó y se fue, pero cuando todo se calmó no todo parecía estar bien: Como todos corrieron en partes diferentes, estaban prácticamente perdidos.

"¿Chicos? ¿Chicos, donde están? McGee dice tosiendo.

McGee caminó por unos 17 minutos, hasta que encontró a Gretchen.

"¡McGee! ¡Que bueno que te encontré!" Gretchen exclama vigorosa.

"¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Vamos a buscar a Squirt y a Sawyer?" McGee pregunta a lo que Gretchen asiente.

McGee y Gretchen fueron en búsqueda de Sawyer y Squirt, caminaron por 1 hora y media, estaban muy cansados y sedientos, hasta que encontraron a Squirt junto a la laya con una pequeña ardilla entre sus manos.

"¡Squirt!" Gretchen exclama vigorosa

"¡Agua!" McGee exclama y Gretchen lo mira con una cara no muy alegre. "Ah, emm.. Erhh.. Quiero decir: ¡Squirt! ¡Que bueno que te encontramos!

"¡Chicos, que bueno que están aquí! ¿Han visto a Sawyer?"

"¡Pensamos que estaba contigo!" Dicen los dos al coro.

"Mmm... Tal vez deberíamos buscarlos..." Squirt propone "Dame un suspiro, ¡hemos caminado por casi 2 horas!" Gretchen exclama sentándose en el suelo.

"Mmm... Y si tal vez yo lo voy a buscar, y si no lo encuentro trataré de encontrar el campamento a buscar a los consejeros para ayuda, ¿Les parece?

Gretchen estaba a punto de negarlo, pero McGee rápidamente le tapa la boca: "¡Está bien, Squirt!" McGee exclama, Squirt sonríe y sale en busca de los consejeros.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Gretchen pregunta confundida

"Gretch, estoy muy cansado y sediento... Quiero un poco de..." McGee desvía la mirada hacia atrás de Gretchen "¡Agua!" McGee exclama y sale disparado hacia la playa. McGee empieza a tomar del agua de la playa y Gretchen lo sigue.

"¡Que asco!" Gretchen exclama disgustada. "Es lo único que hay de tomar ¿Bien?" McGee defendió. "¡Vamos toma un poco!" Gretchen también estaba sedienta así que se arrodilla y empieza a tomar. "¡Esto sabe horrible!" Gretchen se queja. "Es mejor que la comida de Rosebud" McGee comenta, Gretchen queda callada y sigue tomando agua.

Entonces, Gretchen siente un chaputón en la cara. "Hey!" Se queja

"¿Qué? yo no fui."

Gretchen también chaputea a McGee, y así sucesivamente, hasta que se cansan. Los dos se sientan y suspiran, y se vieron por un largo tiempo.

"¿No crees que deberíamos encontrar un refugio o algo?" Gretchen propone.

"¡Claro! ¡Que buena idea!"

Entonces los dos van en busca de un refugio, cerca, ya que Squirt podría regresar. Encontraron una cueva y se adentraron allí. Gretchen se acuesta en una esquina de la entrada y rápidamente se duerme sin que McGee se diera cuenta. "Esta cueva es un poco húmeda... ¿Tú que piensas, Gretch?" McGee dice mirando a Gretchen, y al verla sonríe.

Ya eran las 1:23 pm y no había señales de Squirt, de Sawyer o de alguien más. "Tal vez podría encontrar algo de comida" McGee se propone así mismo "Tal vez si..."

_2 horas después~_

Gretchen se levanta un poco confundida, el silencio reinaba en aquel paisaje, sólo se podían oír las olas de la playa. "¿McGee...?" Gretchen pregunta dudosa al no ver la presencia de su amigo.

"Hey, Gretch!" McGee exclama.

"¿Ya Squirt vino?"

"No, aún no"

"Ahh, entonces... Creo que tenemos que irnos..."

"Bien..." Entonces, empezaron a caminar colina arriba.

"Debimos habernos quedado con Squirt..." Gretchen comenta y McGee se molesta un poco.

"Estaba cansado, ¿Ok?"

"No es escusa, McGee ¡Estamos perdidos!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero todo va estar bien!"

"¿¡Como que va a estar bien!? ¡Estamos en el medio de la nada!"

Mientras caminaban colina arriba, iban alzando más la voz, hasta que detuvieron.

"¿¡Que estamos haciendo aquí!?" Gretchen pregunta furiosa

"¡Es para visualizar mejor donde estamos!" McGee exclama, también, furioso.

"¿¡Visualizar!? ¡Deberíamos estar buscando a Squirt ahora mismo!" Gretchen exclama

"¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Toma tu camino y yo tomo el mío!" McGee exclama aún más furioso.

"¡BIEN!" Gretchen exclama y se va lentamente furiosa. McGee se coloca en la punta de la colina, y, al colocar su pie allí, una de as pequeñas rocas se sale ocasionando un derrumbe. McGee cae, pero queda colgado de sola una mano en una de las rocas que aún estaban en la colina. "¡MCGEE!" Gretchen grita preocupada y va a la salvación de se amigo. "¡Toma mi mano!" Gretchen exclama extendiendo su mano hacia McGee, el cual, se sostiene de ella. Gretchen jaló a McGee con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo, McGee soltó un tremendo grito y calló al vacio. "¡MCGEE!" Gretchen grita sorprendida y algo asustada. Ella baja aquella colina corriendo lo más rápido que puede y encuentra a McGee tirado en ese montón de rocas que se habían caído. Gretchen trata de escalarlas para poder llegar a McGee, y lo logra. Ella pone a McGee en sus brazos y trata de no llorar.

Ella carga a McGee con todas sus fuerzas y camina, camina, y camina. Pasaron horas y ya era de noche, y al fin, Gretchen encontró el campamento. Gretchen llega asustada y tira a McGee en la cama.

"¡McGee! ¿¡McGee!?" Gretchen exclama con miedo. McGee no da señales de vida, y Gretchen se preocupa más y empieza a llorar "¿¡MCGEE!? ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO, RESPONDE ME!" Gretchen exclama MUY preocupada, McGee no despierta y Gretchen sale de la cabina a Buscar ayuda.

"¡AYUDA! ¿¡ALGUIEN!?"

El único que habló fue el silencio. Era un noche oscura y fría. Prácticamente quería llover. Gretchen empezó a temblar de frío y a botar humo de la boca al hablar y respirar. Gretchen estaba cansada y se arrodilló en el suelo

"¿¡HOLA!? ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!... Alguien..." Gretchen susurra y recuerda cuando estaban en el bosque y Squirt le dijo que iba a buscar a los consejeros.

"Deben estar en el bosque buscándonos..." - Susurra

Gretchen se vuelve hacia la cabina donde McGee y lo ve llorando.

"McGee.. Lo siento... Mucho..."

Gretchen ve a McGee pálido y comienza a llorar desconsolada, muy fuerte. Gretchen se arrecuesta en el pecho de McGee para sentirse segura, ella pone la mano fría de McGee en su brazo.

"Quisiera sentir de nuevo tu calor... No te vallas... Por favor.. No quiero perderte... Te amo..."

Gretchen le da un beso a McGee, un beso que duró 13 segundos. Luego Gretchen se vuelve a arre-costar en el pecho de McGee y se duerme llorando.

_Al día siguiente~_

Gretchen se levanta muy confundida, cansada de tanto llorar, despeinada, jamás se había levantado así. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que McGee no estaba en aquella habitación. Gretchen salió como loca a buscarlo, pero al salir de la cabaña vio a los consejeros y a Squirt tristes.

"¿Chicos...? ¿Q-qué pasa...?" Gretchen pregunta confundida y un poco nerviosa. Nadie le respondió, como si la hubieran ignorado por completo. Pero, al Gretchen preguntar, ellos se hicieron para atrás y ella pudo ver en un cajón a un chico. Sí, era McGee y estaba muerto.

"¿M-McGee...?" Gretchen empieza a llorar desconsolada

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: Diciembre 29<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Amistoso Romanticismo_**

_Cap 2~_

"¡MCGEE!" Gretchen exclama y despierta de una horrible pesadilla, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, estaba pálida de susto. Estaba en aquella cueva en la que McGee y ella se quedaron a descansar, era ya casi de noche, estaba atardeciendo. De repente, McGee sale disparado hacia ella.

McGee tropieza y cae encima de Gretchen, ruedan y ruedan hasta que se estrellan en una roca. Y, McGee termina encima de Gretchen.

"¿¡Estás bien!?" McGee pregunta algo preocupado por el tremendo grito de Gretchen. Él observo a Gretchen detalladamente y la vio pálida y con ganas de llorar.

"¿M...McGee...? ¿Eres ... tú...?" Gretchen pregunta muy confundida.

"¿Estás... llorando, Gretch?" McGee también pregunta algo confundido.

"¡McGee!" Gretchen exclama y se lanza hacia McGee para abrazarlo. De nuevo los dos empiezan a rodar y rodar, hasta que chocan con la pared de la cueva. Gretchen sonríe y McGee le devuelve la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" McGee pregunta tratando de no tartamudear

"¡Es que tuve un sueño horrible!" Gretchen exclama separándose de McGee.

"¿A sí? ¿Y qué soñaste?" McGee pregunta levantándose, estira la mano hacia Gretchen para que también pueda levantarse. Gretchen le sonríe y toma la mano de McGee. McGee jala a Gretchen hacia arriba para que pueda levantarse.

"Es que... Soñé contigo..." Dijo con una voz tímida

"Ah, ¿Y qué pasó?"

"Es que... tú te... habías caído de un precipicio y yo..." Gretchen recuerda cuando ella besó a McGee en su sueño, se sonroja y no sabe que decir luego de eso.

"¿Tú... qué?" McGee estaba algo confundido, pero él se ilusionó. Pensó justo lo que había sucedido: que Gretchen lo besara. McGee no pudo auto controlarse y sonrió.

Gretchen pensó por unos segundos. "Yo... ¡Fui a rescatarte! ¡Ya sabes... Lo que haría un amigo...!" Gretchen sonríe falsamente con sudor en su cara.

"¿En serio...?" McGee dice con voz baja, suspira y se pone sólo un poco desilusionado.

"... ¡Si...! ..." Gretchen exclama nerviosa.

"Mmm... Bueno... creo que... deberíamos ir con los consejeros..." McGee se voltea con una cara triste.

"¿Ya... Ya están aquí...?

"...Si, vinieron hace 1 hora pero tú estabas dormida..." McGee dice un poco deprimido pateando una roca pequeña.

"Oh, bueno... ¿Y... donde están?..." Gretchen pregunta aún nerviosa mirando hacia todos los lados.

McGee no dice nada y apunta hacia una fogata donde están los consejeros y Squirt comiendo algunos malvaviscos. Gretchen vigorosa sale disparada hacia ellos, pero luego retrocede. "¿McGee, no vienes...?

"... Más tarde..."

"Está bien..."

Gretchen se va corriendo hacia la fogata con sus amigos, y McGee sólo la observa.

"¿Enserio sólo soy un amigo para ti?" Se susurra a sí mismo. "Pensé que... podríamos ser... algo más..." McGee se sienta en una roca y mira hacia el cielo, había una luna grande y brillante. McGee la mira por largos minutos.

"Es linda, ¿No?" Gretchen dice al lado de McGee sin que él se diera cuenta, lo que le causó un gran susto, gritó, y se cayó de la roca donde estaba sentado.

"¿¡Que haces aquí!?" McGee exclama

"Oye, tranquilízate ¿sí?" Gretchen comenta algo molesta por haberle gritado.

"Lo siento, Gretch, es que me asustaste..." McGee dice tratando de levantarse de suelo.

"Está bien..." Gretchen dice viendo la luna masticando un malvavisco.

"...Intentémoslo de nuevo... ¿Qué haces aquí?" McGee pregunta un poco más calmado.

"..." Gretchen mira a McGee hacia los ojos

"... ¿Qué haces aquí?" McGee repite.

"...Te estabas demorando..." Dice sin despegar su mirada de McGee.

"... ¿Tengo monos en la cara?" McGee comenta tratando de mirarse así mismo, a lo que Gretchen ríe. Los dos sólo se miran fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Squirt desde lejos los veía comiendo uno que otro malvavisco.

"... McGee... Yo..." Gretchen se sentía incómoda y trató de empezar una conversación.

"... ¿Si...?" McGee de nuevo se ilusionó, pensando que ella podría confesarle de sus sentimientos.

"... Yo... creo que deberíamos volver con los consejeros... Ya sabes... Tenemos que irnos al campamento..." Gretchen dice mirando hacia la playa.

McGee, otra vez, se desilusiona. "¡AWW, VAMOS!" McGee exclama, quería comentar eso en su mente, pero al parecer pensó con la boca, y por otro lado Gretchen lo mira extrañada.

"¿Q-Qué...?" Gretchen pregunta pensando que dijo algo que ofendiera a McGee.

"... Lo siento, Gretch, no quería decir eso..." McGee sonríe falsamente.

"Está bien, vamos..." Gretchen dice y empieza a caminar.

"¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!" McGee se susurra a sí mismo dándose golpes en la frente con su mano. McGee empieza a caminar detrás de Gretchen.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" Gretchen exclama

"¡Bien! Ahora vamos al campamento, ya es tarde." Rosebud dijo y caminó junto a Armand y Sawyer.

Los tres campistas caminaron detrás de sus consejeros. Mientras caminaban McGee y Sawyer se reían de cosas estúpidas que veían en el camino.

"Pss, Gretch!" Squirt susurra y se acerca a Gretchen.

"¿Qué pasa, Squirt?"

"Es que... No quiero que te enojes... pero... ¿No piensas que entre McGee y tú hay algo...?"

Gretchen queda congelada, no dice nada al principio. Aunque ella no estaba segura, prefirió decir 'no'.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! McGee y yo sólo somos buenos amigos que..." Gretchen se fija en McGee caminando, en cámara lenta, riendo. Gretchen, por más que quisiera, no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

"... ¿Gretch? ¿Gretchen estás bien?..." Squirt pregunta y pone su mano frente la cara de Gretchen sacudiéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo repetidas veces.

"... ... ... ... ¿... Sí...?" Gretchen dijo tratando de mirar a Squirt. De repente se dio cuenta de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Squirt.

"Me estabas diciendo que..." Squirt empezó

"Lo siento, Squirt, t-tengo que ir a hablar con McGee. E-enseguida vuelo..." Gretchen dice algo nerviosa y sale disparada hacia McGee tratando de evitar a Squirt. Gretchen no ve el suelo y se tropieza con una piedra, Gretchen cae, rueda, y rueda hasta que se detiene. "¡AUCH!" se queja.

"¡Gretch! ¿¡Estás bien!?" McGee exclama tratando de levantar a Gretchen.

"¡Ay!" Gretchen se queja, pues McGee le lastimó intencionalmente el brazo.

"¡Lo siento!" McGee exclama preocupado. "¿Estás bien!?"

"Sí, sí. estoy bien..." Gretchen dice algo mareada. Ella se trató de levantar con la ayuda de McGee, pero cuando ella se levantó McGee y Gretchen estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Gretchen al darse cuenta se separó de McGee bruscamente dándole la espalda, y se pudo oír que Gretchen se aclaró la garganta. "Gracias..." Gretchen dice con una voz muy seca.

"Si te doy miedo puedes decírmelo..." McGee dice algo extrañado. Gretchen de nuevo aclara su garganta.

"N-no es eso..." Gretchen dice algo nerviosa, ella se puso de espaldas a McGee para ocultar su cara, pues estaba sonrojada.

"¿Entonces qué-?" McGee trata de ver a Gretchen poniéndose en frente de ella, pero Gretchen de nuevo le da la espalda.

"... ¿¡Y a ti que mosca te picó!?" McGee exclama un poco molesto.

"¡Es que tú me pones...-!" Gretchen, al darse cuenta de las palabras que acaba de decir, trata de remediarlo diciendo otra cosa, demoró unos segundos, unos segundos largos. McGee, por otra parte, estaba algo confundido.

"¡Tú me pones...! ¡Me pones...! ... ¡ME PONES FURIOSA!" Gretchen en verdad no quería decir eso, pero tenía que buscar otra palabra, que no sea la que en verdad pensaba: nerviosa.

"¿¡Furiosa!? ¿¡Y furiosa por qué!? ¿¡AHORA QUÉ HICE!?" McGee exclama furioso.

"¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Ya fue suficiente, campistas!" Sawyer interrumpió tratando de separarlos.

"¡Psss!" McGee exclama y se separa lo más que puede de Gretchen. Ella se sentía mal, muy mal, pero por su orgullo frunció el ceño y fingió estar enojada cruzando los brazos.

Al fin, después de una larga caminata, llegaron al campamento. Todos fueron a sus cabañas a dormir despidiéndose con un 'Hasta mañana' o 'Buenas noches', excepto McGee y Gretchen, ellos sólo se miraron y se fueron. Entonces los 3 se fueron a cambiar a sus pijamas.

"Hasta mañana, chicos..." Squirt susurra. Se escuchó un 'buenas noches' por parte de Gretchen, pero McGee se quedó callado.

"Hasta mañana, McGee..." Squirt susurra de nuevo. McGee sigue sin decir nada.

"Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, ¡Pero eso no incluye a Squirt!" Gretchen exclama, esta vez si estaba molesta, porque no encontraba una razón de por qué McGee reacciona así. "Te comportas como un bebé..." Gretchen se volteó para tratar de dormir.

"¡Oh, lo siento, señora dramática...!" McGee exclama poniendo su almohada es su cara.

"¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Eres un inmaduro!" Gretchen exclama

"¿¡INMADURO YO!? ¡VAMOS! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE YO TE PONÍA FURIOSA SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA!" McGee exclama saliendo de su almohada. Entonces, Gretchen no sabe qué decir.

"Eres un idiota..." Gretchen susurra muy seca y sin alternativas, ahora, Gretchen no quería decir eso, enseguida se tapó la boca del sor-prendimiento, ella no esperaba decir eso. A McGee le dolió eso, pero no lo demostró.

"¡Cállate!" McGee exclama, McGee tampoco quería decir eso, y al igual, a Gretchen le dolió, pero tampoco lo demostró por su orgullo.

Gretchen traga saliva. "¿¡QUIERES GUARDAR SILENCIO!? ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!" Exclama, es realidad, Gretchen ya no quería seguir peleando y buscó alguna otra forma para decirlo.

"¡Chicos!" Squirt exclama "¡Ya es suficiente!".

"¡BIEN!" McGee exclama y se da la vuelta para dormir.

"¡BIEN!" Gretchen dice lo mismo y trata de dormir.

_**Al otro día~**_

Los tres se levantan a la misma hora de siempre.

"¡Buenos días, chicos!" Squirt exclama vigoroso. McGee y Gretchen responden con un "Hola" seco al coro.

"Me voy a cambiar" Gretchen dice algo seria y se dirige hacia los cajones para sacar sus ropas normales.

"No, ¡Yo me voy a cambiar!" McGee exclama señalando la puerta para que salgan, pero Gretchen no sale, es más, se sienta en su cama cruzada de brazos.

"¡Yo lo dije primero!" Gretchen exclama

"¡Pero YO me cambiaré primero!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

Squirt sale de la cabaña en busca de los conejeros para que se detengan mientras McGee y Gretchen estaban cara a cara, furiosos uno con el otro, ni se daban cuenta de que estaban discutiendo por algo que no valía la pena.

"¿¡TE QUIERES CAMBIAR PRIMERO!?" Gretchen exclama furiosa.

"¡SI!" McGee le grita.

"¡BIEN!" Gretchen le grita aún más fuerte y sale cerrando la puerta muy fuerte. Ella se sienta en el suelo con una cara triste apoyando su cabeza con sus manos, y sin darse cuenta McGee la observa por la ventana.

"¿¡Que es lo que me pasa!?" McGee pensó. "Ella tiene razón, me estoy comportando como un bebé..." Entonces McGee se cambió rápidamente y salió tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Entonces silenciosamente McGee se dirige a Gretchen que al parecer estaba llorando en silencio. McGee se sienta al lado de Gretchen sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"... ¿Gretch...?" McGee dice en voz baja. Gretchen apenas se dio cuenta se quitó las lágrimas de la cara.

"¿Qué... qué haces aquí?" Gretchen dice con una voz débil poniendo sus manos en la cara.

"... Yo... Bueno, tú... Emm... Nosotros... Bueno... es que quería ... Disculparme contigo... Tenías razón... Fui un idiota..." McGee dice algo nervioso aclarándose la garganta.

"M-McGee... No te tienes que disculpar de nada... Yo comencé todo esto..."

McGee y Gretchen se miraron y se rieron. Pero, cuando todo parecía estar bien, un grito, que al parecer era de una chica, vino desde lo alto de una montaña.

"¿Qué fue eso?" McGee pregunta algo confundido.

"Pareció el grito de una niña..." Entonces, vinieron los consejeros con Squirt.

"¡Buenos días campistas!" Sawyer pregunta.

"¿Que fue ese grito?" Rosebud pregunta confusa.

"N-No lo sabemos... Al parecer fue el grito de alguien..." McGee recalca.

"Squirt nos dijo que estaban discutiendo" Armand dice con mirada acusadora. McGee y Gretchen se miran y se ríen de nuevo.

"Ya pasó..." Gretchen dice en vos baja mirando al suelo.

"Si..." McGee mira hacia otra lado.

"Está bien... Iré a preparar el desayuno..." Rosebud comenta y se va a la cocina.

"Prepárense para el día campistas..." Armand comenta también y se va a su cabaña al igual que Sawyer.

"Entonces... Me voy a cambiar, si me lo permites" Gretchen vacila sonriendo a lo que McGee ríe a carcajadas. Entonces, Gretchen entra y cierra la puerta, McGee sólo la ve y suspira.

"... No lo entiendo..." Squirt comenta.

"¿Qué?"

"Primero te gusta, luego no te gusta... ¡Ahora te gusta!" Squirt exclama.

"¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz!" McGee susurra. "Nunca me dejó de gustar..."

"¿Entonces por qué te comportabas así?"

"... Ella me dijo que la ponía furiosa... ¿Por qué?" McGee dijo algo curioso y en eso sale Gretchen.

"¡Listo!" Gretchen sale de la cabaña con sus ropas normales.

"¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno!" Squirt exclama y entra corriendo a la cabaña, a lo que Gretchen sonríe.

"¡Oye, Gretch! ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" McGee comenta acercándose a Gretchen.

"¿Si?"

"Es que... Cuando estábamos en el bosque me dijiste que yo te ponía furiosa... ¿Por qué?" McGee pregunta algo confundido, Gretchen no sabe que decir al principio. Gretchen estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la interrumpió el grito que se escuchó la otra vez.

"Creo que alguien está en problemas, McGee..." Gretchen comenta. Entonces Squirt sale con sus ropas normales.

"Vamos a averiguar qué fue eso..."

_**Arriba de la montaña~**_

Los tres campistas llegaron a la cima de la montaña pero no vieron nada.

"Que raro..." McGee comenta

"Ni me lo digas..." Gretchen dice confundida.

Entonces, de la nada sale una chica con un vestido blanco todo rasgado y sucio, su cabello era negro y estaba despeinado. Ella se dirigió a Gretchen a toda velocidad y la tumbó al suelo.

"¡Ahh! ¿¡Pero qué!?" Gretchen se quejó. Entonces la chica se fue atrás de Gretchen, le tapó la boca y salió corriendo con Gretchen a gran velocidad.

"¡GRETCHEN!" McGee y Squirt gritan al coro.

"¡Vamos, Squirt!" McGee exclama y corre junto a Squirt. Ellos persiguieron a la chica junto a Gretchen, pero ellas desaparecieron en el montón de árboles en el bosque.

"¡AYUDA!" Se escuchó a Gretchen gritar en alguna parte del bosque.

"¿Gretchen?"

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo: Febrero 29<p> 


End file.
